1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reproducing recorded signals. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus to facilitate learning a language by using a recorded medium, and a method for reproducing recorded signals, in which the learning of language is done by using a general recorded medium such as a cassette tape, digital video disk(DVD) and video tape with movies or music recorded thereon, thereby improving learning efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional language learning apparatus requires a recorded medium such as a cassette tape, digital video disk and video tape having control characters marked at predetermined positions on the recording medium during their manufacturing.
If the marked control character is encountered during the reproduction, then the reproducing operation is ceased. During this interval, the user inputs a repetition of the preceding reproduced sounds through a sound inputting section.
Therefore, the user can listen to his (or her) own voice which is reproduced through the speaker, and therefore, the learning efficiency can be improved.
However, the above described learning efficiency cannot be obtained using general recording mediums. Rather a recorded medium with marked control characters have to be used, if the above described effect is to be obtained.